Rose a posé ses lèvres
by Senara38
Summary: Bouche bée, il l'était resté un moment. Facilement deux ou trois secondes. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour réagir, secouer la tête et se jeter à son tour sur la bouche désirable de la détestable rousse. - OS sur la chanson "Rose" de De Palmas !


Me revoilà... A défaut d'avoir de l'inspiration pour continuer ma fic "Tout n'est que Recommencement" (j'ai honte...), un petit OS, toujours sur mon couple fétiche, inspiré de la chanson de Gerald De Palmas, très justement intitulée "Rose" !

.

Disclaimer : _l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire est mienne, et je ne fais qu'écrire pour mon plaisir et ceux des lecteurs qui auront le courage de me lire… Donc pas de but lucratif à cette histoire._

_Les paroles de la chanson "Rose" sont la propriété de Gérald de Palmas et d'Universal Music.  
_

.

Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines, mais l'effet était toujours le même dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Depuis ce jour, il errait, hagard dans les couloirs, sa besace négligemment jetée sur son épaule, la cravate parfois de travers, les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais. Mais les yeux brillants et vifs comme jamais, dont le bleu qui oscillait vers le gris semblait animé d'une lumière propre. Comme s'il était fébrile en permanence, malgré le fait que son front soit resté frais. C'était comme une fièvre qui rongeait son cœur.

Et ça l'était, en vérité.

.

_Ne me demandez pas l'heure, je n'en ai aucune idée  
Ni l'adresse de mon docteur, je n'y vais plus depuis le mois de Mai  
Une maladie tropicale ? C'est peut être ce que j'ai attrapé  
A moins que mon histoire soit plus banale, et qu'il n'y ai rien de compliqué_

_.  
_

Il y repensait sans arrêt, jour et nuit. Il devenait pitoyable, picorait comme un moineau dans la Grande Salle lors des repas, l'air songeur, un sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres.

En y réfléchissant, cela s'était produit d'une façon tout à fait banale, presque… préméditée.

Il l'avait provoquée, comme toujours. Il s'était moqué d'elle, comme toujours. Il savait le trouble qu'il lui causait, comme à toutes les filles de l'Ecole, même si _elle_ mettait un point d'honneur à lutter farouchement contre cette attraction.

Et puis, comme toujours, après les railleries, il l'avait gentiment bousculée.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, _elle_ avait trébuchée sur son sac posé au sol quelques instants plus tôt. Désirant ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement, _elle_ s'était instinctivement accrochée à ses bras dans son vacillement, l'entraînant contre le mur derrière eux, sur lequel elle se retrouva coincée, entre la pierre et le corps de son blondissime ennemi de toujours. Trop proches. Ils étaient trop proches.

Scorpius se souvenait avoir eu cette pensée absurde tandis qu'il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les iris azur de sa camarade, la bouche entrouverte pour lui lancer une énième moquerie au sujet de son équilibre précaire ou de sa maladresse.

Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il aurait du s'en douter, au vu de l'expression de la jeune fille, à mi chemin entre la fascination et le… _désir_ ?

.

_Rose a posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche  
Rien ne m'atteint, non plus rien ne me touche  
Rose a posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche ... bée  
Sur ma bouche ... bée_

_.  
_

Ça, pour avoir été bouche bée, il l'était resté un moment.

Facilement deux ou trois secondes. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour réagir, secouer la tête et se jeter à son tour sur la bouche désirable de la détestable rousse.

Après tout, c'est elle qui avait commencé. Il ne faisait que se défendre.

Mais _elle_ ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ayant sans doute repris ses esprits, la jeune fille le repoussa violemment, rouge de… il ne savait pas trop. Désir ? Honte ? Colère ? Excitation ? Hmmm… peut-être bien tout ça à la fois, réflexion faite.

Elle avait ramassé son sac avant de tourner les talons, comme si elle avait un Feudeymon aux fesses. Et Scorpius était resté seul dans le couloir désert du deuxième étage, l'air stupide pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, en portant la main à ses lèvres où le goût sucré de la Gryffondor s'était incrusté dans sa peau.

.

_De ma journée que dois-je faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée  
Changer le monde ou bien me taire, je n'ai pas encore décidé  
Où j'habite ? Quel est mon nom ? J'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié  
Mais bon sang comment s'y prend-elle ? Je passe mon temps à l'observer_

_.  
_

Depuis ce jour, elle l'évitait soigneusement. Chose relativement délicate puisqu'ils partageaient la quasi-totalité de leurs cours. Dommage qu'elle fût chez les Rouge-Et-Or plutôt que chez les Serpentards. Il aurait adoré l'embrasser encore dans la Salle Commune.

A la grande surprise de son ami et complice Albus Potter (ce qui avait été considéré initialement comme un regrettable accident de parcours du Choixpeau avait donné à Serpentard l'une de ses plus redoutable recrue depuis vingt ans en la personne du fils cadet de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu), l'héritier Malfoy ne s'en prenait plus à sa rousse cousine.

Plus de piques sarcastiques, plus de moqueries, plus d'allusions salaces destinées à, comme le blond s'amusait à le dire, « unifier son teint avec la couleur de ses cheveux ». Non.

Au lieu de ça, le Serpentard se contentait de la dévorer des yeux, ne la quittant du regard que lorsqu'elle sortait de son champ de vision, chose qu'elle s'appliquait à faire dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Et Scorpius qui semblait la suivre, la chercher, inattentif en cours, distrait dans les couloirs, se cognant sans cesse dans les armures, loupant un virage dans un couloir, bousculant négligemment les autres étudiants.

.

_Rose a posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche  
Rien ne m'atteint, non plus rien ne me touche  
Rose a posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche ... bée  
Sur ma bouche ... bée_

_.  
_

Il y repensait sans cesse. Ça bouffait sa vie, le rendait irritable. Car il ne rêvait que d'une chose, sans honte ni gêne. Que ça se reproduise…

Il lui fallait un plan. Après tout, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il se servit d'Albus pour mener à bien sa diabolique mission.

Avisant son camarade en train de discuter tranquillement avec sa rousse cousine, le blond s'approcha, accrochant le regard surpris et embarrassé de la jeune fille, et informa Albus que le professeur Slughorn le réclamait de toute urgence, pour une question à propos de son père. Le brun s'excusa en soupirant et Scorpius attrapa Rose par le bras, ignorant ses protestations pour la traîner à sa suite jusqu'à une alcôve derrière une armure.

La jeune fille se débattait et allait lui expliquer dans le détail sa façon de penser à grands renforts d'insultes imagées, mais Scorpius n'hésita pas et lui cloua le bec en clouant par la même occasion ses lèvres aux siennes.

La jeune fille sembla choquée pendant quelques instants. Au moins aussi longtemps que Scorpius avait été choqué la première fois.

Et puis, finalement, elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard et se colla à lui.

Après tout, il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas résister.

.

_Rose a posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche  
Rien ne m'atteint, non plus rien ne me touche  
Rose a posé ses lèvres sur ma bouche ... bée  
Sur ma bouche ... bée…_

_._

* * *

.

Voilà ! C'était cours et sans prétention, mais la chanson m'avait inspirée, et en l'écoutant, j'ai tout de suite visualisé ce genre de scène :D

Review ?

.


End file.
